the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IWNC/House of Winning / House of Moonlighting
Hey guys! Thanks for all of the comments last time! I have to say that Nick was being really annoying and didn’t post the episodes. So this has no subtitles. Okey Dokey let’s get started! . . . . . . . . . . So Eddie almost gets his head chopped off but Fabian pulls him back. I love that they’re referencing the pendulums, because those tunnels have had to leave a scar on some of them. I think the worst for Patricia was the whole chasm pendulum thing. The worst for Alfie was probably the bug tunnel thingy (as well as Amber) and the worst for Fabian I’d say is the Senet board (as well as Nina). So it’s time for dodge ball, yay! And Jeroy is being so adorable, like the cutest thing ever. Why couldn’t all couples on Anubis be like Jeroy? Or Walfie? Cute and uncomplicated. So Sibuna is meeting up and they are totally stumped. Even Fabian. It’s not looking good for them. I think if I were in Anubis, I would have taken a fuck load of selfies on this day! So Caroline goes to check on Harriet and she’s not there! But we knew that. So now they’re in the gym and- I can’t believe there’s another room besides Denby and Sweets rooms! They see the robots, I mean Isis house. Guys I once thought it would be cool to be in Isis house because I would be Isys in Isis, but I’m not fit. I sit and do recaps all day. So never mind. Besides I can’t play dodge ball. . . . . . . So they feel doomed. And they almost are unless they put an adorkable nerd in. Eddie asks who wants to play, and Fabian is ready! Too bad Eddie tells him he’s going to be in a hot furry suit instead. Viccy is bitching to Corrbierr. So Fabian comes back and-- Miss Denby escapes to… Anubis House? That’s not an excape! That’s like going from being in the middle of the Pacific without a boat to being in the middle of the Atlantic without a boat. YOU’RE STILL DOOMED! So Anubis plays, and loses. And Alfie noticed! Denby goes to Victor for help to find her sister and she seems really worried. Maybe she is a good sister. Then she talks about how it will ruin their plans. So Victor takes charge and they go out to find her. They are seriously losing at dodge ball and Patricia calls him out on only wanting to beat Ben. When they go out in the hall, she tells him that the first one to shut up will make the other one look stupid. So KT is at Anubis house looking at the blue prints when she hears someone in the kitchen. So it turns out it’s Denby… real Denby. She’s getting food. So KT goes up to her and she freaks out and locks KT in this room that we never saw that I didn’t even know about until like a month ago. I honestly never noticed it. Meanwhile, Alfie and Eddie get out and Joy asks Fabian why he’s not cheering, and he’s not really in the mood. He tells Fabian he’s the most important player. Then Mara gets one out and Eddie tells her she’s the most important player. So she gets out and so does Jerome and they lose but someone from Hut house isn’t a Mot House member so Anubis gets to play one more round. Eddie asks Fabian where KT is and he says she went to check out the blue prints. Eddie’s like ‘Now?’ and Fabian tells him he guesses he thought her grandpa would be prouder of her solving the mystery then playing dodge ball. Victor and Denby are still looking for other Denby but she’s gone. Jerome is seriously injured (by dodge balls?) and doesn’t want to play. Eddie makes an inspirational speech and everyone is hyped up except for-- KT is looking at the blue prints and realizes the secret room is under her. Meanwhile, Jerome can’t play so they only have three team mates. I don’t know why they can’t put into Willow or Joy or Patricia but ok whatever. Fabian is adorable and asks if he can play and Eddies says sure, but he has to play in the monkey suit. KT takes out the floor board and sees that it’s just floor under the floor. I also noticed that Alfie said they couldn't win against 1st graders, but they don't call them 1st graders, right? First graders are 6 years old so it would actually be their second year, if I'm remembering correctly (thank you BT). WRITERS, START LEARNING BRITISH SLANG! Victor tells Fromby about her sister escaping and Fromby tells off Denby. He tells her to get her shit together and leaves everything up to Victor. Meanwhile everyone gets out except Fabian, and he is DOMINATING! Then it’s him and Benji and… I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! I KNEW IT! They go down the halls celebrating and Ben comes to Eddie and wants to shake his hand, but Eddie takes his hand away and looks like an idiot. At the end of House Of Winning KT falls through the floor and I can’t for the life of me get a god shot of that. Also, a tribute to adorable Fabian in a monkey suit! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I love him! Sibuna minus Alfie minus KT… then it’s not Sibuna is it? Ok then Eddie, Fabian and Patricia are looking for KT and they can’t find her. Instead they find her key. Anubis comes back all happy and celebrating but Victor comes and is a party pooper. So Sibuna minus KT is looking for KT and Alfie suggests she found the secret room. Fabian gets sassy and is all, ‘she can’t be in there’ and snaps at him… but she is. Also Eric finds Harriet and she’s freaked out. Jeroy is on their date and I envy everything that is them. So Sweet tells real Denby that she probably hit her head, and asked her if she knows where she is. He tells her she’s at his school, and he’s the headmaster. When she says her name he knows how he can fuck shit up help her. Then Jerome brings up his dad and they realize they share a dysfunctional dad problem. Ok I love Jeroy but I’m pretty sure everyone in the house has that problem. Eddie- Everyone knows his dad is effed up in about fifty thousand ways and so is their relationship Fabian-We don’t know ANYTHING about his parents which makes me feel like they don’t have a good relationship Patricia- Same as Fabian Alfie-His dad likes his best friend more than he likes his own son KT, Willow, Mara- I have no idea. So they should just start a dysfunctional dad club. I would love that. The writers would be my best friends. Or am I the only one? Denby is saying how she is so close to capturing Patricia and Victor yelles at her saying ‘YOU ARE INCAPABLE OF CAPTURING SINS’ or something like that. Sibuna minus KT (it’s just easier to type, ok?) go to the gate house to look for her. They get there and the doorbell rings so they hide in the elevator and Patricia accidentally pulls the crank and the door opens right in front of Victor. They go back down and we find out that Sweet took Hariet to Denby and well, uh oh. Denby brings her upstairs as Sibuna escapes. They still don’t know where KT is, so they use Let Down and one of her shirts to sniff her out. And because I’m shipping hard I have to point out that Fabian pointed out the dog smells nice and Joy says in a love struck voice ‘like flowers’ and I just love this ship. But I do miss Jara… They’re on their way to find her when Victor walks in and forces them to give him to Victor. Alfie asks him what he’s gonna do to him and Victor says he’s gonna have him stuffed. KT wakes up and goes exploring and ends up finding a dummy in a chair. So she screams and runs. Fabian wakes up and gets Eddie up and they fallow the sound. As it turns out, she did find the secret room! Sibuna is talking about what KT saw down stairs and she says it was creepy/ See this is why Patricia becomes a—not yet Isys. That recap is tomorrow. Joy comes in and asks what they did with Let Down and they tell her, right when Mara shows up, that Victor took him. Mara’s sad because she loves that dog. Also Sibuna goes to the secret room and find a dummy of Fromby. They see some kind of old music player thing whatever but it’s not working. Eddie takes an old book and they leave for school. Then, IT’S STORY TIME! So Ammit is a scary person lady who isn’t actually a person who eats peoples souls. She wants to come up to the people walking world and will do it by eating five peoples sins. What I don’t get is, what is she gonna do when I get here. Meanwhile, Sweet asks Denby about Denby. He thinks she’s very sweet! So they skip to the end and it talks about souls and eating and I don’t even care right now. We already know, Sibuna is late. Remember when they weren’t though? Denby comes and asks why they aren’t in class. Denby tells Patricia to give Eddie’s laptop back to him and hints that there’s something on it that is bad. WHY DIDN’T PATRICIA SAY ‘HE’S RIGHT FUCKING THERE WALK THE THREE STEPS AND GIVE IT TO HIM YOURSELF!’? I swear to GOD this show will be the death of me. They go to their lockers and Ben is leaving (I actually liked him) and Eddie and him have a heart to heart about how they really feel. I swear they could be brothers. After House of Anubis, can there be a Miller/Sweet spin off about Eddie and Patricia and Benji, his relationship with his dad, Mr. Sweet and Harriet, how awkward that would be for Eddie and Denby, and just the awesomeness that is the Sweets? Patricia looks on the computer and sees the messages. I can’t even with emotions right now because this si so heart breaking. A WEEK! They only just got together! And Denby is sitting there smiling. You know what would look good in you Denby? A fucking bullet, bye. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sibuna goes down that night, and Patricia is totally done with Eddie and I hurt right now. Eddie tries to explain that the messages weren’t from him, but she’s not hearing it. They just don’t want Peddie to be happy. So they leave because everything sucks. Also Joy steals Let Down back and tells her that she called Mara’s parents because Victor’s gonna stuff him if he stays at Anubis. Then they do the sisterhood. So then when all of the liars are sleeping, A comes and distorys shit again and gets ready to torment Spencer again— Wait, this isn’t pretty little liars? Ok, I’m trying to figure out who my favorite character and it’s hard, because it’s different for the first part and the second part of the episode. Hmm. I’ll just tally up points. They’ll all start at five. Five points if you won the dodge ball tournament Two points if you played in the winning round Two points if you were adorable with someone One point for not taking Eddie’s shit One point for saying what the fandom is thinking (Patricia) Minus three points for not catching Denby's BULL SHIT (PATRICIA!) Minus one point for being an ass (EDDIE!) And one point if you make up for it later on. And that’s how we get this! So the winner is… . . . . . . . . , For being so adorkable and showing those Mofos that you are the boss! KK, tomorrow there will be a new recap and I swear I really will upload a new recap tomorrow! It’s already made! <--Previous [[User blog:Isys777/House of Treachery / House of Imposters|Next-->]] Category:Blog posts